Separated by a wall
by Blood of Scarlet
Summary: Graire fan fic, one shot. story is too short so I won't be writing a summary :D please review so I know my mistakes and then you can enjoy my stories more. hehe :    rated T, just to be safe


**A/N: blackdemonblood here, its my first ever time writing fan fiction, so please go easy on me reviewers _ I wanted to write a gray/Mary fan fic, but Mary's personality won't fit this one, sorry bout that *dodges rock thrown by Grary fans* review please, as long as its not flames I'm willing to accept any critism :D Thanks for taking out your precious time to read my story *touched***

The time is now one in the evening, and Gray was waiting.

He had asked Claire to meet him at the train station, and upon arriving, he leaned against a rectangular-ish pillar, his trade mark 'UMA' cap covering his blue eyes. He closed his eyes, and while waiting, flashbacked to the past:

The Spring Thanksgiving Festival. After waiting for so long, it had arrived. He had spent almost the whole of winter practising baking cookies, and he had finally came up with the perfect batch. As Gray approached the farm, he rapped on the wooden door lightly, waiting for Claire to come out.

"Coming!" Claire piped cheerfully and opened the door. "Hey Gray," she greeted the blonde, smiling.

"Hey," Gray said, smiling back at her. "Urm, its Spring Thanksgiving today, and I, urm, baked you some cookies…?" He was so nervous that it ended up sounding like a question.

"Thank…Thanks Gray!" Claire looked surprised, and her face had turned a little red. _She's so cute,_ Gray thought.

"No...No problem." Gray said awkwardly, scratching his head. "Urm, I want to ask you something…" he trailed off, turning a deep shade of red.

"Go on," Claire said encouragingly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girl friend." Oh harvest goddess that came out sounding so wrong. What if she rejects me because she doesn't like-

"Yes!" Claire had replied at once, her face flushing. Her eyes were shining, like pretty sapphires. Gray decided that he liked them. A lot.

"Really?" Gray asked. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing.

"I accept!" Claire had said, determined.

Gray's dream had finally came true.

"Why are you always with Mary?" Claire shouted.

"I'm not!" He didn't want to tell her why. Not yet.

"I thought I could trust you! I never would have thought-"

"I wasn't betraying you! And Mary is innocent, stop dragging her in-"

"No she's not! And you should know best-"

"Enough already!" Gray roared. Claire stopped shouting. "Stop framing people for your selfish reasons!" he spoke harshly and coldly.

Claire, with tears in her eyes, left.

Gray sank down to the ground. Her eyes had still shined, like pretty sapphires, but it was filled with a sadness that broke his heart.

But he didn't. He didn't betray her. He had wanted to know more about what type of book he should buy Claire for her birthday, since she was such an avid reader, and had consulted Mary. It was supposed to be a surprise.

He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He did all he could to make her smile.

The sound of a passing train jolted him back to reality, and he checked his watch again.

Half past one. She was late.

But he'll wait.

He knew that Claire was angry, but he didn't know she was that angry. _If she comes_, he promised to himself, _if she comes he'll cherish her forever. He'll make her happy, shower her with love, and do anything for her. She will never have to cry again._

Oh, how he prayed. He prayed hard, with all his might, but he knew she wouldn't come. She was stubborn. It was one of the traits that had drawn him to her.

His eyes were wet. He was crying. Gray, who had never cried when he was bullied back in first grade, not when his mother died, not when he was forced to move here to this stupid junk hole of a town, was crying for a girl. But he didn't care. He missed her, missed her so bad. She had coldly ignored him for two weeks straight, and he couldn't stand it any more.

_How cruel, Harvest goddess_, he thought, chuckling to himself, but the tears kept flowing.

Maybe, they just weren't meant to be.

And through the night he'll wait. Love had made him crazy, and for love he would do practically anything, if needed.

That is, until he gave up the next morning. What's the point? She hated him, and there was no reason to wait anymore. He left, with tear streaked eyes and a broken heart.

But he'll never know, that on the other side of the pillar was Claire, and she was desperately waiting or him to come.

Her sapphire eyes were red, and she was crying.

Crying hard.


End file.
